ACCOMPLISHMENTS: All participants have been enrolled and have completed inpatient pharmacokinetic evaluations. Completion of all dosing and follow-up evaluations will occur by June 1998. The Combination of ritonavir and nelfinavir profoundly suppressed HIV viral load in all subjects who are participating in this study. CD4 counts were also significantly increased with this drug combination. There were four patients in cohort one who experienced viral load rebound, requiring a change in therapy. One patient in cohort two had a viral load rebound requiring a change in therapy. Outpatient evaluation will continue until all patients have completed 48 weeks of treatment.